


Altus

by hear_her_speak



Series: To Thine Own Self - A Collection of Poems Inspired by the Characters of Dragon Age [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hear_her_speak/pseuds/hear_her_speak
Summary: A sonnet from a series of poems inspired by the characters of Bioware's Dragon Age video games.





	Altus

From far away this scholar did arrive  
To aid the Inquisition’s merry band  
He sought to save the home he’d left behind  
And in the process gained a dearest friend  
That friend that reaffirmed that he had worth  
And helped defend him from a family  
That expected him to live up to his birth  
But at the cost of self and being free  
Together these two friends would save the world  
And that dear Mage would, though it hurt, decide  
To return where slavers thrived and magic swirled  
To save his country from its foolish pride  
So for Tevinter’s shore he did depart  
A sending crystal clutched about his heart


End file.
